Love Hurts
by Lucifionne
Summary: "Aku… bukannya aku tidak punya perasaan untukmu… hanya saja… masih ada yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan dahulu…"/"Dan setelah itu kau akan mencintaiku?"/ CANON, SasuSaku... :D


**Love Hurts**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Canon, when Sasuke and Sakura still gennin, before Sasuke left her.

Inspired: when I've read a SasuSaku Doujinshi, which tittled 'Blue Lovers'

**_'texts'_** : Sasuke's Mind

Enjoy this...

.

.

.

_Hup Hup Hup!_

Terdengar suara kunai-kunai menghantam papan sasaran yang terpasang disebuah pohon. Meski tidak semuanya tepat ditengah, tapi itu sudah cukup baik. Cukup baik karena kunai itu dilempar dari arah 10 meter oleh lelaki—seorang ninja yang baru berumur 13 tahun.

Lelaki tadi mendekati pohon besar dimana kunai-kunainya tertancap disana. Mengambilnya kembali. Lalu, mengambil posisi lebih jauh lagi dari pohon tersebut, melemparkan kunai-kunai tadi ke arah pohon... Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Disini, dia bisa berlatih dengan tenang. Apalagi hari ini hari minggu… hari dimana tidak banyak ninja yang datang untuk latihan disekitar sini.

Mungkin hanya dia yang mau datang kesini, di hari libur seperti ini. Dia, lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih.

Tapi tidak, ada seorang lagi yang mau menghabiskan waktu liburnya disini. Hanya saja, bukan anak lelaki… tapi seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya—lebih tepatnya… teman satu timnya.

Sasuke memutar pandangannya, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Dan saat dia telah melihatnya—dia hanya diam. Orang itulah yang selalu memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Um… Sasuke-kun… aku datang sambil membawa buku-buku pelajaran… sambil menemanimu latihan… err… aku akan belajar disini," ucap gadis ini. "Hmm… dan jika aku menemukan kesulitan, kau mungkin mau membantuku."

**_'Jadi kau datang untuk itu?'_**

"Apa kau tidak merasa, itu akan membuatku tidak serius latihan?" Tanya Sasuke

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin selalu melihatmu," jawab gadis ini sambil menunduk, dan memeluk erat buku-buku yang dibawanya. "Setiap aku kesini, kau tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikanku," lanjut gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno ini.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mencoba tersenyum—senyum yang menyakitkan. "Baiklah… jika kehadiranku disini hanya akan menganggumu… aku akan meninggalkanmu latihan sendiri disini…" Sakura membalik arah tubuhnya. "maaf… Sasuke-kun," dia mulai melangkah. Tapi…

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk pergi," ucap bungsu Uchiha ini—dengan tenang. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu disini. Akan terasa aneh jika kau tidak ada."

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Lagipula, aku sudah selesai latihan. Mungkin aku yang harus menemanimu belajar."

Senyum manis muncul diwajah manis Sakura. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

**_'Hari ini hari libur, Sakura datang lagi untuk menemaniku…'_**

Mereka menyandarkan punggung mereka disebuah pohon berukuran besar. Sakura duduk disamping kiri Sasuke sambil membaca buku yang sengaja dibawanya, sedangkan Sasuke, hanya melihatnya dengan tenang. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dapat sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Ya… dia beruntung.

**_'Dia selalu tampak bahagia. Tapi saat berada dekat denganku seperti ini… dia tampak lebih bahagia.'_**

**_'Dan aku… bukannya aku tidak ingin melihatnya bahagia. Atau menyakitinya dengan sikapku yang seperti ini…'_**

**_'Karena jika ditanya, 'apa aku bahagia disampingnya?' aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku.'_**

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke yang sepertinya termenung. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban sederhana dari Sasuke tadi, tidak membuat Sakura melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aneh. Dia melihat, ada rasa penyesalan dan rahasia disana. Rahasia yang membuatnya ingin tahu.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan—membelakangi Sakura. "Sakura…"

"Hmm… ya?"

"Kau… selalu terlihat bahagia."

Sudut bibir Sakura naik, terukir senyum indah disana. "Be-begitukah? A-aku bisa merasa sebahagia ini… itu karena Sasuke-kun," jelas Sakura. Mata gadis ini memperhatikan punggung tegap Sasuke. "Aku… sejak dulu sangat sulit untuk bisa berbicara denganmu. Dan karena kita satu tim—aku baru bisa berbicara denganmu," Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sasuke. "Aku… merasa sangat beruntung. Itu yang makin membuatku bahagia."

"Tapi Sakura… aku tidak akan bisa melakukan semua ini selamanya…" ucap Sasuke. Dia memutar tubuhnya, lalu menatap emerald indah itu lebih dalam. "Kau dan aku… suatu saat mungkin akan terpisah…"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan semua yang diucapkan Sasuke. Terpisah? Apa Sasuke akan pergi?

"Ma—maksudmu…?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya… membuat buku-buku yang dipegangnya jatuh berserakan ditanah. Dia mencoba mendekati lelaki tampan yang dicintainya…

Sasuke memungut salah satu buku yang terjatuh ditanah—tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sakura… kau harus pulang," ucapnya sambil memberikan buku yang dipungutnya pada Sakura. "Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa berdua lebih lama denganmu disini…"

Sakura memahami keinginan Sasuke. Keinginan jika seharusnya dirinya… tak pernah ikut campur dengan kehidupan Sasuke.

"Ba—baik… aku akan pulang. Maaf selama ini aku menyusahkanmu," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya—tak tampak senyum disana. "Kau bisa lanjutkan kegiatanmu lagi," ucap Sakura. Lalu mulai mendekati tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam buku miliknya. Dan saat tangan Sakura hampir meraih buku miliknya…. Sasuke menjatuhkan buku itu ketanah.

Sehingga, Sakura bukan menggenggam bukunya—tapi tangan dingin Sasuke. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Eh… ma—maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Sakura. Dengan segera dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku akan segera pergi. Ka-kau jangan marah ya. Sekali lagi maaf!"

"Sakura…mengapa kau sangat takut?" Tanya Sasuke, bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kalimat tadi… Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya sangat erat. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Sakura berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia yakin, Sasuke bisa merasakannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Aku tahu, semua ini tidak akan terus berlangsung…" ucap Sasuke. "… tapi, untuk melukai hatimu. Aku tidak bisa, Sakura…."

"Aku sadar… semua itu akan tejadi. Dan semua itu karena perasaanmu padaku. Semua itu karena aku…" Sasuke masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku…. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Aku terluka bukan karena kau, tapi karena diriku sendiri!"

"Sakura…. Dengarkan aku… jika perasaanmu padaku hanya bisa membuatmu menderita… lebih baik kau lupakan saja. Sebelum semuanya akan terlambat."

Tanpa terasa, pipi Sakura mulai dibasahi bulir-bulir air yang mengalir.

"A-aku… aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan perasaan ini! Aku… aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, jika aku tulus mencintaimu…. Aku—"

'Cup'

Bibir Sasuke mendarat lembut dikening Sakura. "Aku mengerti Sakura. Sangat mengerti!" ucap Sasuke. "Aku bukannya tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu padaku! Aku hanya tidak bisa…tidak bisa memberikanmu harapan yang belum pasti!" ucap Sasuke.

"Karena…. Suatu saat, disaat kau tidak bisa melupakanku… mungkin aku telah pergi meninggalkanmu! Mungkin aku telah berubah menjadi orang yang kau benci! Dan itu akan makin membuatmu menderita, Sakura!"

"_Hiks_… Sasuke-kun… apa kau benar akan pergi? Apa kau telah merencanakan segalanya?" Tanya Sakura

"Entahlah…" jawab Sasuke. "Aku… bukannya aku tidak punya perasaan untukmu… hanya saja… masih ada yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan dahulu…"

"Dan setelah itu kau akan mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura. Onyx dan emerald bertemu.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

**_'Untuk saat ini… aku akan selalu menjagamu, Sakura….'_**

**_'Tapi suatu saat nanti… kau mungkin akan membenciku…'_**

**_'Sebelum hari itu datang…. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu… '_**

**_~Fin~

* * *

_**Selesai...!

Hmm... gak tau mo ngomong apa, abis baca doujin keren berjudul **'Blue Lovers'** bikin aku pengen nulis fic ini. :)

Sayangnya, aku gak tau siapa yang bikin doujin ini, -_-

.

Hmm... Makasih buat yang udah mau baca.

.

(diatas sok*an banget ya pake english -_-, disini pake bahasa gaje lagi, wkwkwkwk)

.

Mau baca doujin lagi nih.. hehehe.. dadahh... _(wave)_


End file.
